


Anders; Dragon Age 2

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Needs a Hug, Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Dealing with things together, F/M, Healer Anders (Dragon Age), Non-Sexual Intimacy, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: The battle between the people of Kirkwall and the Qunari is over. Hawke has been so busy that the didn't even realize how worn out she had become. She goes home and gets an unexpected visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new here and most of my writings are oneshot X reader. This one is in third person but most of my other ones are in second person POV. Hope you like it!! I don't own any of the characters either btw!!

It had been raining the entire day, a gift from Andraste herself, as it effectively cleansed the stains of blood from the cobblestone walkways of Kirkwall. A day ago, the streets ran red with the blood of the innocent while the Qunari had mercilessly slaughtered hundreds of men, women, and children. And now they ran red again, a cruel reminder of the death and disaster that had happened only a day before. A single hooded figure crept along the streets, cloaked in a thick coat. It was the Champion. She was the one who managed to stop the bloodshed by challenging the leader of the Qunari to a duel, although, she couldn’t take all the credit as the only reason she won was because of the mage that she had with her. During the battle, he had secretly been healing her and increasing her energy, otherwise, she would’ve been dead. Now, the mage, Anders, had his hands full with healing all the people left wounded from the battle. She had been at his clinic since the battle had ended, helping in whatever way she could even though she wasn’t a mage. Now, she was on her way back to her estate to finally rest. 

Once she made it back, she promptly asked Bodahn to draw her a bath. She quickly gathered her night clothes and made her way to the bathing chambers. Slowly she undid the clasps on her armor and peeled off her blood-soaked underclothes. Looking up, she saw her reflection in the overly large mirror that was placed opposite of the bath. From head to toe, she was stained with patches of blood and grime. She hadn’t bathed in days. Her eyes slid from her bloodied body up to her face to see a ghostly woman staring back at her. There were bags under her eyes from not sleeping for days on end and her eyes held an empty look. She didn’t ask for this; Being the Champion. All she wanted was a way out. A way out for her and her family, but now, her family was almost all gone, and she was to blame for all of it. For Carver, her mother, Bethany. It was her fault that Carver had died – her mother even said so. She was the older sister; she should’ve done something, protected him. And then Bethany was taken by the Templars which again her mother blamed her for – with good reason. If she had taken Bethany with her into the Deeping Roads she wouldn’t have been discovered. Then finally, the bittersweet death of her mother, which, if her mother was alive, would blame that on her as well. 

Thinking too much, she looked away from the mirror in disgust. At herself, at her mother, at the blight that had sent them to Kirkwall. The only good thing that came of it was the friends she had made along the way. Varric, Aveline, and even Fenris. She thought about them as she slid into the bath. But the one person who kept her going the most was Anders. He had been trying his whole life to free mages from the abusive grasp of Templars. Whenever he wasn’t helping her, he was with the sick and the wounded, using his magic for good. She didn’t know how he did it. She was sure that he got to rest less than her, which meant that he would be more tired than her and she was already struggling with lack of sleep. But whenever she could, she tried to lighten the load for him, buying herbs when he needed – even going out and looking for them if necessary.

She had to admit, she had grown fond of the mage. Even with no sleep, he was always ready for anything that she threw his way, whether that be fighting bandits or just wanting to talk. There were multiple nights that she would wander to the clinic if not to talk, then to just be in his presence. It had a way of calming her. She rested easier knowing that he was there with her. Some days she would talk about what was bothering her, while others he would be the one talking. Needless to say, their relationship benefited both of them greatly. If he wasn’t so busy tonight she would’ve made her way over there to sleep. But she would be stuck in her bed alone tonight. 

She sunk down lower into the water, enough to soak her blood crusted hair and washed it with the soaps that Bethany had gotten her for the last birthday she had. By now the clear water had turned a bright shade of red. She stepped out of the bath and dried herself, once again looking at her naked body in the mirror. Now that she was clean; she could see every scar that she had received since she had started working in Kirkwall. They ranged from small to large, ugly to barely noticeable. So many for a woman who had only been alive for 23 years. She looked away from her reflection and sighed. Picking up her bloodied armor she quickly made her way to her bedroom and started to clean her armor.

She was awoken to the sound of Anders voice.  
“Hawke,” Slowly she opened her eyes to see Anders standing in front of her. By now it had become dark outside. The armor she was cleaning had been taken away and now hung on the rack sparkling clean. Taking a deep breath, she lifted herself out of the chair, her back stiff and aching from laying in the awkward position.

“Anders,” She replied stretching. She needed no other words to know what he wanted from her. For the first time since the ordeal with the Qunari, she actually took in his features. His face held the horrors only a mage could know along with all of the horrors he had seen at the clinic. He was deathly pale, most likely from lack of sleep which she could identify with. He looked 100 years older than what he really was with his shoulders slumped, eyes dead. She smiled meekly at him and called for Bodahn to fill the bath again. The two friends sat in a pleasant silence and waited for the bath to be filled. This is what she loved about the mage, they could sit in a comfortable silence, unlike most people. There were nights where she would visit Anders and he would sit with her, play with her hair, calm her down. Then when Anders showed up at her house, she would do the same thing for him. They both knew how to comfort each other, how to make each other happy. These were the times that she would look forward to; her time with Anders. 

The silence was broken by the sound of Bodahn’s steps approaching. On cue, both she and Anders stood as Bodahn entered the room.

“The bath is ready Lady Hawke.” He said faintly smiling.

“Thank you Bodahn.” She returned the smile. She led Anders into the Bathing chambers where Bodahn had already set a stool beside the bath. As Anders stripped, she found towels for Anders to use. She heard him sink into the water and made her way over to the bath. This wasn’t the first time she had seen Anders naked, nor would it be the last. She sat down on the stool and gently started washing his hair. The scent of lavender filled the room as she poured bath oils into his hair, his favorite smell. She heard him sigh and she smiled knowing that she was able to help him relax so much. She gently massaged the oil into his hair and watched as the water turned a slight grey-pink color. He too hadn’t bathed in a while. She ran her fingers slowly through his soft hair and rinsed out the oil while humming a tune. Once she had finished washing his hair, she left him to find more pillows for her bed but found that Bodahn had already done it. She smiled at the thought and sifted through her bureau to find a pair of Anders clothes. They had taken to leaving clothes at each others place as most their nights were spent together. She turned around to see Anders standing in the doorway in nothing but a towel. Handing him the clothes, she too stripped and put on her nightclothes. Anders climbed into her bed and she followed suit. Once she was in the bed, she sat at the head of the bed cross-legged and set a pillow in her lap. On instinct, Anders laid down and rested his head in her lap. Picking up a comb, she gently started pulling it through his hair, untangling it. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this,” Anders whispered. She said nothing knowing that he needed to get it out. “The Templars are trying to arrest me, there're so many people in the clinic that I have to treat, I can’t keep up. Most of them are going to die because I can’t heal them fast enough. I’m so tired Hawke.” He whispered.

“I know Anders.” She replied quietly. “I will not let the Templars harm you, you know that. And why don’t we try to find more mages to help at the clinic? And I can come around more often as well.” 

“No Hawke.” He said firmly. “I know that you have too much to do already. I’m not going to burden you with more things.”

“Anders,” She said grabbing the sides of his face forcing him to look at her. “You never burden me. You are the one person in my life who keeps me going. You know that. And if coming around to the clinic will help you then I will come more often. Now that the Qunari are dealt with, I won't be so busy.”

“You know as well as I do that the mages and Templars are at each other's throats.” He said looking away. “The Templars will ask for your help. You are the Champion now; your opinion is worth a lot in Kirkwall.”

“You know that I will side with you,” She whispered. “Always.”

“I know Hawke,” He whispered back. She stroked his hair and sighed. She continued to play with his hair, gently braiding and unbraiding it and eventually his breaths became even and she knew that he was asleep. 

As tired as she was, she continued to stroke his hair, taking comfort in his presence. She would make sure to visit the clinic more often to help lighten the load for Anders. She glanced down at his face and saw how handsome he looked when he wasn’t exhausted. She touched his face gently and he stirred. Fearing that she had woken him, she took her hand off his stubbly face. He shifted but stayed sleeping. She sighed in relief. Looking at his face again she had a thought. Maybe after this was all over her and Anders could become more intimate, become a couple. She closed her eyes and thought about how amazing it would be to share his bed every night, be by his side whenever he needed her, him by her side whenever she needed him. With that thought, she slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
